Car wash systems are commonly used by consumers or businesses to clean the exterior of vehicles, e.g., cars and trucks, of varying sizes. These systems are partially or fully automated to quickly wash, rinse, and dry automobiles, sometimes while the driver remains within the vehicle. In some systems, the car wash system methodically moves the car past stationary components of the car wash. In other systems, components of the car wash system move around the stationary vehicle. Still other car wash systems may incorporate vehicle motion and component motion to complete a car wash cycle. Car wash systems may employ brushes or rags that touch the vehicle and/or touch-less sprayers to clean the vehicle.
More recently, car wash systems have been designed to allow customers to choose additional services that are performed along with a standard car wash. For example, a standard car wash may simply include a rinse, a foam wash, and a dry cycle. The customer may desire to upgrade to more expensive car washes that may include undercarriage washes, double foam washes, hot wax applications, or another service that may enhance the visual appearance of the vehicle or protect the vehicle from weathering damage. In this manner, car was systems can be configured to provide further automated services beyond a standard wash of the vehicle.